


1001 Fun Science Experiments! Or, The Diet Coke and Mentos Trick

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Diet Coke and Mentos, Frottage, Inflation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann take advantage of a famous science trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 Fun Science Experiments! Or, The Diet Coke and Mentos Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



“Hey, did you ever do the diet coke and mentos thing when you were a kid?”

Hermann looks up from his tablet to stare at Newt, who is casually hanging upside-down on their bed (honestly, Hermann knows he’ll complain of a headache _any_ second now yet he keeps doing these things anyway). “The diet coke and mentos _thing,_ ” he repeats dryly.

“Yeah- have you never seen it? Oh my god, have you never ever seen it?” Newt quickly sits straight up, muttering “ow” as he tumbles back upright.

“I _have_ seen it, yes. I’ve never done it in person- and I _don’t_ require a hands-on demonstration, thank you,” he says at Newt’s delighted grin. “It’s a decent little bit of fun to get young children interested in the sciences. Why are you asking about it?”

“Well, uh.” Newt smiles sheepishly at him. “I was thinking, y’know…I could give you that demonstration. Just not how you’re thinking.”

“Really. Tell me, what did you have in mind?”

Newton tells him. Hermann is quickly convinced.

 

*

 

Newt buys the two liter bottle of soda while, separately, Hermann buys the packs of mentos. He’s far too embarrassed to buy them together, even if the cashier certainly wouldn’t have any idea just _what_ they’re going to do with these.

Hermann blushes and his hands shake a bit as he passes the cashier the money. He and Newton have spent plenty of time exploring their shared interest in Newt’s soft, round belly, including a particularly memorable occasion featuring an entire box of donuts, but they haven’t done anything quite like this before.

On the subway home, Newt squeezes Hermann’s hand and grins. Hermann smiles back at him and wonders just how this particular experiment will play out.

They’ve locked the door behind them and Newt wastes no time in sitting down on the couch and opening the bottle of soda. “Pour it in a _glass,_ for god’s sake,” Hermann says. He doesn’t need to look at Newt to know he’s about to chug straight from the bottle. “Let’s at least _pretend_ we’re civilized.”

Newt sticks his tongue out at him on his way to the cupboard, and Hermann kisses his cheek before he takes the mints out of their packages.

He knows the real project only requires a few of them, but with their own little experiment, he’s not sure just how many they’ll need. It’s far too unpredictable for his maths, so instead he sighs and piles them all in a small dish.

Newt is back on the couch with his glass of soda. “You ready?” he asks. The grin on his face is enormous. He’s so darling Hermann doesn’t know what to do with him.

“I feel I ought to ask you that first.” Hermann sits down and places a gentle hand on Newt’s stomach. “If you start to feel ill, tell me.”

“Gotcha. Here we go.” Newt winks, takes a long swig of soda, and pops a candy into his mouth.

The results come in slowly- that is, Newt’s belly takes its sweet time to swell up, growing full and heavy under Newt’s thin t-shirt. Newt has to unbutton and then unzip his jeans after a couple glasses of soda. They chat idly about everything and nothing, the weather, their current projects, the city- they’re getting into an argument over baseball, of all things (Hermann doesn’t even _like_ baseball) when Newt pauses and clutches his stomach.

“Are you all right?”

Newt nods silently, a bright pink blush creeping up his cheeks. He hikes up his shirt and they both stare in admiration at his swollen belly, the extra pressure stretching Newt’s tattoos in fascinating ways.

Hermann helps Newt pull the shirt off the rest of the way. “Keep drinking,” Hermann says, and he’s a bit surprised at how husky his own voice sounds.

“You got it.”

Newt drinks another two glasses of soda and swallows four more candies all while Hermann presses his hands to Newt’s soft belly. They’ve stuffed Newt with food before, certainly, from full-course meals to cheap, processed desserts. They’ve always enjoyed the results. Newt gets off on being fed, on being filled until he can’t hold any more. Hermann has always had a…soft spot for chubby stomachs that are so unlike his own flat, scrawny belly. His stomach is too sensitive for heavy feeding like this, so he lives vicariously through Newt, casually helping Newt put back on the pounds he lost during years of rations during the war.

The point is- _this_ is different, foreign, exciting. Hermann has never seen Newt fill up so _quickly_. His belly is still soft and fleshy, but taut where it’s been stretched out, and Newt is so sensitive he whines at every little touch. Hermann leans down and licks a long stripe from Newt’s chubby underbelly, up past his belly button, to the spot where lean muscle hides under his weight. Newt shivers lightly, and Hermann looks up at him.

“Let’s get these tight clothes off you, shall we.”

Newt strips bare while Hermann sheds his jacket and unbuttons his trousers. After a moment’s hesitation, he unbuttons his shirt as well and takes a seat in Newt’s lap. Newt gives him the warmest, soppiest smile as Hermann presses his own concave stomach against the large swell of Newt’s full belly.

Hermann pulls Newt’s short, fat cock out of his boxers and rubs it against his own, using his thumb to spread the precum from each other slits and slick each other up. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” Hermann says over Newt’s quiet groan. “I don’t regret it one bit, mind you, but I cannot _believe_ you convinced me to try such a thing.”

“Please,” Newt pants from beneath him. “When have you _ever_ turned down a chance to fatten me up?”

Absolutely never. Hermann would hand-feed Newt every meal every day if he asked. “But _this…_ my my. We really are branching out, aren’t we?”

Newt whines and pumps his cock. “We’re a pair of fuckin’ deviants,” he laughs breathlessly. “It’s the curse I put on you when you fell in love with me. Normal sex is never gonna do it for you ever again.”

Hermann smirks and presses a kiss to Newt’s lips. “‘Normal’ never got me very far in the first place.”

They both come on Newton’s big, swollen belly. “God,” Newt sighs. “I wanna cuddle real bad, dude, but you’re gonna have to let me go pee first. That was a _lot_ of soda.”

Hermann kisses him again and slides off his lap to get comfortable in the small nest of blankets and pillows they keep on the couch. Newt stands, pauses, and holds his belly in his hands before sighing happily and making his way to the bathroom.

Hermann is lounging in the afterglow when he spies Newt’s half-full cup of soda and the few mints still left on the coffee table. His own stomach is far too sensitive to ever go to the extremes Newt just did, but…

He takes a long sip of the soda and eats two candies. What could it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful if you wanna try this yourself! Pace yourself and don't get sick.


End file.
